Nightleaf
is a skinny black tom with a nick in the tip of his ear and green eyes. His breed is a standard Domestic Shorthair. Nightleaf is a medicine cat apprentice of MoorClan, in training to be successor of his mentor Asphodelleaf. He has no known relatives. Description Appearance :Nightleaf's fur color would be described by cat breeders as "a luxurious, deep raven black," as it is possibly the darkest shade of black a cat's fur could be. Thanks to this, any stray foxes slinking about at night when Nightleaf collects herbs usually don't see him, as he blends in with the shadows very well. His pelt is short and sleek, yet very soft. It is not very dense, leaving him cool in the summer but unfortunately chilly in the harsh winter months. He keeps his pelt very well groomed. :Nightleaf's legs are rather slim and ever-so-slightly longer than the average cats, and his paws are small and round. He is a lightweight cat, weighing somewhere around six pounds, or just under three kg. Because of this he is able to climb up to branches about two inches in diameter before the branch begins to sag under his weight if he were to climb a tree. His tail is long and thin, tapering slightly at the tip. :Nightleaf's head is sort of wide and the size of an average cat's. His large ears are far-set apart from each other and in his left ear there is a small nick in the tip, due to being ambushed near the MoorClan border spontaneously by a single tom. His wide, large, bright eyes are set at equal distances from each other and are of a pale green color with a slight yellow tint. His small nose is dark gray, and his muzzle is average-sized. Health Physical Health :Nightleaf is, physically, healthy. He, like any other cat, does contract the occasional cough or sniffle and, rarely, whitecough, but he has never gotten any worse than that. Because he runs around a lot, keeping himself in shape, he is not overweight. And because he eats at dusk like the rest of the Clan, he is not underweight. He is slightly more prone to ear infections and ear mites, though, due to his large ears. Mental Health :Nightleaf has never been known to have any signs of insanity or madness. He has all other emotions any other cat has and tries to keep them in check. Like most other medicine cats, however, he is more likely to have a mental breakdown because of excess patients and the like. Nightleaf is highly intelligent as most other medicine cats, due to not only knowing what most other cats know like how to hunt and fight, but also because of his high knowledge of herbs. Personality : Skills and Abilities :Nightleaf's most obvious skill is his ability to heal. He recently became a full medicine cat, yet still under the apprenticeship of Asphodelleaf, because he proved to be able to heal some of the toughest illnesses. He is able to work with a patient, under pressure, for a while till he cracks. Hopefully in the future his ability to heal will take Nightleaf far and he will be able to save a cat from dying. : More Coming Soon History Backstory : Roleplay Life : Relationships Family Acquaintances Images Life Image Character Pixels Category:MoorClan Cat Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Cats roleplayed by Spotted Category:Toms